


chocolate

by renyoi



Series: klance valentine's week 2021 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ?? not rly but LOL, Chocolate, Idiots in Love, M/M, Making Out, Sex and Chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renyoi/pseuds/renyoi
Summary: Keith tastesreallygood after he's eaten chocolate. Lance decides to enjoy it.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: klance valentine's week 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152308
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is so short & small!! im really tired yaaawn

When Keith kisses him, he tastes like chocolate.

Lance giggles, tonguing into Keith’s mouth further, finding pleasure in the warm sweetness, rather delighted that such a fiery, hard, hot person like Keith Kogane can still capture the flavor of chocolate in his mouth without dissolving it somehow. Humming in the back of his throat, Lance leans forward again, his kisses soft and languid, and Keith responds gladly, looping his arms around Lance’s neck and hooking one leg over his waist, allowing him to ravish his mouth as much as he likes.

Eventually, they must break away to breath. Lance is still smiling; he can’t help it, when his entire body has been warmed by a ridiculously pretty boy tasting of chocolate. He wants that to continue—wants Keith to keep tasting sweet, because it reflects him as much as it doesn’t, and the sensation is too nice to end so quickly. So, Lance plucks another chocolate heart from the box laying open on the table, waving it slowly in front of Keith.

Keith quirks an eyebrow. “You want _me_ to eat it?”

“I do,” Lance says, lightly tapping the tip of Keith’s nose with the heart. It leaves a little smudge—which sends a pleased thrill through Lance’s form, because that must mean Keith’s skin is _reaaally_ warm right now, right?—and Keith wrinkles his nose at the feeling, perturbed.

Generously, Lance leans forward and licks it off. It’s the polite thing to do.

“You’re _bold_ ,” Keith comments wryly once Lance is done, rubbing his nose insistently with his sleeve. “Any reason you’re trying to make me eat more chocolate? Want me to go into a sugar coma?”

“Nooo _oooo_ ,” Lance says evasively, pulling himself forward and laying one hand lightly onto Keith’s hip, thumbing his shirt up a little. Keith’s breath stutters and shallows, and he shuts his eyes, sensitive to the touch. “I just like my food to taste good, you know?”

Keith freezes. They both blink at each other, holding position for a moment, and then burst into laughter.

“ _God_ , you’re awful,” Keith laughs, leaning into Lance and shaking his head, a wide smile stretched onto his features.

“I live to perform, Kogane.” Flashing the chocolate at Keith again, he adds, “A performer that requires payment, though. The only currency I accept is chocolate kisses.”

“You mean like Hershey’s?” Keith asks innocently, cocking his head to the side and blinking wide, purple eyes that are perfectly manufactured for mischief. Lance aches.

“Not unless you’re going to eat it off of something more interesting,” he returns quietly, nuzzling Keith’s cheek and nipping playfully at his ear. Keith huffs out a laugh, warm and light, filling every crevice of Lance’s person with soft, uncomplicated love. He kisses Keith’s cheek, pulls him close. Keith lets him with ease, which is perhaps the best part.

Oh, Lance is _so_ lucky.

Keith hums a little, playing with the hair on the nape of Lance’s neck, cuddling up to him and trying to act like he’s not. "I’ll do both. You perform well, you deserve the extra payment,” he says, smiling that secret smile reserved only for Lance, only for these moments, full of promise and want and playful happiness.

Maybe they’re in love. A little bit. Possibly. Maybe.

Before Lance can do or say anything else, Keith swipes the chocolate from Lance’s hand and pops the whole thing in his mouth, chewing slowly and swallowing, being sure to lick his lips after in the most _delectable_ way, one that has Lance hanging forward with simmering hunger, dying for a taste.

“Grab your kisses, pretty boy,” Keith says, brushing his fingers lightly underneath Lance’s chin, subtly pulling his face forward. He licks across Lance’s lips once, slow and delicate, and in return gets a lapful of boyfriend scrambling on top of him and pinning him down, kissing him more deeply.

“Taste good?” Keith asks once they part, breathless and flushed. Lance grins.

“Delicious.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this tiny thing :] [buy me a kofi if u want](https://ko-fi.com/renyoi)
> 
> also, hmu on my [klance tumblr](https://klancey.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
